Escaping The Past
by swtangelrelina
Summary: CHAPTER TWO IS UP!!!!! ~* IN DREAMS*~
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hiya ppl! It's my second fic! I just love this story Court Duel!!! But we don't have a lot of fan fics. Well this one takes place after Vidanric and Mel defeat Flauvic. Figments of the past make their way into the present. Guess what!? They're announcing their engagement in this chapter! Happy reading!!!! READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!!!!!! ~*swtangelrelina *~  
  
Disclaimer: Dammit I don't own anything. But I wish I did ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Escaping The Past  
  
Chapter One: An Engagement Affair  
  
"I still can't believe you two are. You know. together. Let alone getting married." Whispered Bran dumbfounded, his brows furrowed in confusion as we walked toward the grand staircase. In a lovely gown fashioned with shades of pale silver and royal blue I walked along side my Brother and on my right was my love and future husband Vidanric Renselaeus.  
  
Vidanric gave Bran one of his assessing glances and spoke aloud, "Well you better believe it Bran, because nothing is stopping us from getting married"  
  
Bran smirked and then he turned to Nee who just giggled softly as she turned to me. I blushed a dark shade of crimson but I didn't hide myself behind my delicate fan. Instead I leaned over to Vidanric and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled a heart warming smile as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to announce the news Meliara?"  
  
"Umm. a-almost," I managed to stammer. He looked at me skeptically with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Okay fine. I'll admit it no!" I blurted out nervously. A million thoughts ran through my mind as we reached the stop of the elegant staircase. Almost the whole court was awaiting out arrival.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be alright." He assured me as he held out his arm. We descended down the steps into the depths of my doom. Tonight we had to announce the news at Princess Elestra's ball.  
  
Fanfare echoed through the great hall shattering the silence that ate away at me. Smiling faces greeted us as we entered the beautiful ballroom that was literally blossoming with colour. But I still couldn't shake my nervousness. The Prince and Princess stood in the middle of the dance floor and greeted us graciously.  
  
"Good evening my child. I trust everything with you is well." Her fluting voice washed over me in waves. I curtsied and stepped aside moving along to Prince Alaerec. Then, finally the music started to play and we began to dance.  
  
The sweet notes rang through my ears and I was floating in the clouds. Vidanric and I whirled around the ballroom without a care in the world staring into each others eyes. As we danced he assured me once again that everything was going to be all right. I just melted in his arms wishing he wouldn't let go. I could see Tamara glaring at me shooting daggers at me. After a few songs breezed my I knew my time grew nearer. I had to announce our engagement sometime. I promised myself that I would announce the engagement after this dance. The song had ended and my time had come.  
  
The music stopped and the Princess cleared her throat.  
  
"If I could have your attention please. Lady Meliara would like to make an announcement."  
  
"Oh wonderful. It's time". My heart started to pound and it drummed within my chest. I inhaled sharply and Vidanric squeezed my hand for encouragement. But I could sense a strange presence in the room.Something dark, something evil. A dark chill ran through me. I shook off the feeling and I braced up, inhaled sharply and spoke aloud,  
  
"I would like to announce that Vidanric and I are happily in love and are to be married." "There I said it! Phew I said it." There was a deafening silence in the room. "Oh god this can't be good." I thought pessimistically. Tamara was cheerfully flirting with Savona with a glass of champagne in her grasp. The glass flute shattered on the ground breaking the silence.  
  
Most of the people laughed. Then suddenly murmurs and whispered erupted and people started chatting confused. Everyone in the room was mystified and confused beyond reason. Bran, Nee, Savona and the Prince and Princess however clapped their hands. Slowly the people began to applaud. Both the women and the men were desolated.  
  
Tamara the most.  
  
Vidanric just beamed down upon me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"You did it! I'm so proud and relieved. I love you!" he praised and kissed me again. I kissed him and back and the people still clapped. Nothing could ruin that moment. I was beside myself in joy and love. Standing beside Vidanric nothing could hurt me. And I never felt safer except for in his arms. I cherished the moment and nothing could spoil it.  
  
But just then there was a sudden chill through the air. All the candles went out and the ballroom was blanketed in darkness. Some screams and others gasped. The curtains rustled and the moon shone brightly through the windows.  
  
I held on tightly to Vidanric, I could feel alert, on guard. There was a flicker of movement along the back wall of the ballroom. By the window I saw a startling figure. Like a ghost from the past it seemed haunted, yet so vaguely familiar. Deathly pale, the specter had pale hair and eyes that bore into my soul. A giant smirk across its face, eyes glinted with fire. Taunting me. Beckoning to me.  
  
Oh no. It couldn't be.  
  
Flauvic?  
  
To be continued!!!! MWahahahah read and review please! 


	2. In Dreams

Escaping the Past  
  
Chapter 2: In Dreams  
  
My eyes were captured by his magnetic golden gaze as I was drawn towards him. "Flauvic"? I asked again unsure. A glint of recognized satisfaction gleamed in his eyes as he slowly nodded. My heart stopped and a cold chill ran through my bones. With his long slender fingers he beckoned towards me, calling me. I refused to move and yet I couldn't turn away from him.  
  
I struggled to move but I found myself frozen in my place, petrified within my skin. I could hear nothing else but the haunting wind whistling through the drafty dancehall. "Oh is it whispering?" My ears could not deceive me, they were words.  
  
"Meliara, come back to me. I need you."  
  
The darkness seemed to envelope me into the depths of despair. I could feel warm hands being placed on my shoulders and I looked away from the window, then back.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Then his warn hands started to shake me, lightly at first. Then it got more violent.  
  
"Stop it" I screamed, finally thrashing out in a desperate struggle.  
  
"Meliara for God's sake wake up!"  
  
My eyes fluttered open. Suddenly Flauvic and the empty, abandoned ballroom melted away as I met Vidanric's fierce, worried gaze.  
  
"Vidanric!" I breathed in relief as I grabbed him and held him in my arms. He hugged me back tightly and we never wanted to let go.  
  
"Are you alright Mel? You scared me and the rest of us half to death." He finally voiced out concerned. He looked into my eyes and he could read me easily, as always.  
  
"I'm okay now. But I am still disturbed." I choked out. Vidanric loosened up, but only slightly.  
  
"Do tell us what's the matter." Someone asked me. Well not just anyone.It was Savona. I looked up to find myself surrounded by familiar faces; Nee, Savona, Bran and the Prince and Princess standing by me and Vidanric.  
  
"Well you see." I paused, "I don't know where to begin," I admitted. "One minute I was announcing our engagement and the next thing I know it I'm in the dark unable to see anything. Except for this one figure by the window" I stopped again to moisten my lips with a sip of water by my bed. I received several nods of encouragement and I continued my recollection.  
  
"I saw someone near the window, a tall pale specter, looming just staring at me. It scared me. It had pale hair too. I looked closer and I couldn't believe me eyes.I saw Fauvic!" I sputtered out. Savona and the lot of them looked very worried.  
  
"Are you sure it was.Flauvic Mel?" Danric questioned skeptically.  
  
"I'm positive. He told me himself" I attempted to explain but that only left them all very worried and confused.  
  
"I asked him myself and he nodded his head." I finished stoutly.  
  
"But Mel! It couldn't have been real.Well you know. Flauvic's...umm. Er, how can I put this.? Firmly rooted in place. I'm sure he didn't go anywhere, let alone the ball." Bran joked. Nee smacked him with her fan and Vidanric gave him a look that stung like acid.  
  
"Oh. By the way. What happened to me?? How did I get here?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Um I," SMACK "I mean we brought you up here," said Savona rubbing his arm where Nee whacked him. Nee and her fans were more dangerous than I realized.  
  
"In truth you collapsed on the spot after the lights went out." Vidanric said calmly as he pondered things out silently. I started to get off the bed and all the blood rushed to my head, making me gasp and lean forward, I took a deep breath and held onto Savona for support.  
  
"Where do you think you're going my dear? You need rest." questioned Princess Elestra.  
  
Vidanric turned to me and squeezed my hand as he announced, "We're going to investigate the Merindar house together."  
  
"Hmmm, how does he always know what I'm thinking? I swear I think he can read minds." I wondered to myself.  
  
"Not a bad idea, I think I should tag along." Declared Savona. Nee and Bran resolved to go back to their rooms but there was a noise behind the tapestry.  
  
"May I enter?" asked a flustered equerry in the Remalna colours.  
  
"What news do you bring?" asked Danric.  
  
"My lord I have urgent news." He said urgently.  
  
"Well speak then, go on with it. Wait. What is that smell?" An acrid, choking odor reached our noses making our eyes water.  
  
"Smoke!"  
  
"Your Grace, the Merindar house is on fire."  
  
To be continued!!!  
  
Mwahahahahahaha read and review please! 


End file.
